Kid Icarus Shorts: Size of the Heart
by White Fire7
Summary: Pit and Dark Pit meet up for their regular weekly match when Pit reveals a secret that he's been keeping for years. Part of a collection of Kid Icarus fan fictions I wrote for Miiverse.


**Author's Note: This idea came from a Miiverse user named Liv. This one wasn't my favorite at first, but it got better when I made some changes.**

**Liv, if you're reading this, thanks for all of your support.**

~Somewhere in SkyWorld~

The two warriors stood facing each other in dead silence. Neither of them moved a muscle for a long time. It was amazing how identical the two were. If one of them hadn't been dressed in all black, someone passing by wouldn't be able to tell them apart. Finally the one in white spoke.

"Hey, Pittoo!" he cried. "Don't tell me the reaper's got your tongue!"

"First of all," said Dark Pit. "Would you please stop calling me that? And second, what's with all the silence?"

"The writer thought it would make a great intro." said Pit. "Drama and all that."

"Weird. Anyway, you excited?" Dark Pit asked.

"You bet!" chirped Pit. "I'm about as excited as I was when I heard we were getting a third game!"

"You should be." said Dark Pit calmly. "Just look at the weapon I brought to today's fight." And with that he raised his arm to show off a bulky looking weapon.

"A Doom Cannon? Really?" Pit asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah. You say that I'm all doom and gloom, so I thought I would prove you right."

"But you always carry one in these fan fictions."

"Hey, would you quit breaking the fourth wall? It's getting old."

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself. Anyway, take a look at this!" Pit held up his weapon with pride.

"Is that...a Fortune Bow?" asked Dark Pit, sounding a little disappointed. "The thing looks weak."

"Well it's not weak when I use it! I mean, just watch this!"

"Whoa!" cried Dark Pit as an arrow whizzed past his head. "I wasn't ready!"

But Pit was already firing more arrows. Dark Pit had no choice but to get moving and fight. They dodged, swerved, and sprinted around the courtyard for what felt like ages. Neither of them slowed for a second.

At least not until an unexpected arrow found its way into Dark Pit's right arm. He immediately lost his balance and tumbled backwards into a nearby statue.

"Hey Pittoo, are you alright?" Pit asked, running towards his twin.

"Stop. Calling. Me. That!" Dark Pit shouted as he raised the Doom Cannon. He pulled the trigger sending a round past Pit's head.

"Hey!" shouted Pit. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Don't be ridiculous. We both know how that would end. That was just a little payback for earlier. Now help me up."

Pit reached for his double's arm. He noticed a large scratch running down Dark Pit's arm. "I'm really sorry, Pittoo. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Eh, it's just a scratch." said Dark Pit. "But I do have to say that you fight like a pan of hamburger meat."

"I do NOT!" protested Pit. "For one thing, I'm MUCH faster than meat. I'm more like jelly."

"Right, I forgot you were the expert here." Dark Pit muttered sarcastically.

"Well yeah!" Pit chirped. "I've spent a long time studying all of my favorite things, like mashed potatoes, green beans, garlic bread, bacon pancakes..."

"Floor ice cream?"

"Hey, if I can't break the fourth wall, then you're not allowed to bring up references from the last game!"

"That's a shame. What's with the crazy food obsession anyway?"

Pit's expression turned serious. "I don't usually like talking about it, but I guess you deserve to know. Ever since I can remember everyone always made fun of how small I am. I knew they were just teasing, but it still hurt. Like I wasn't the hero they wanted."

Pit looked up. "I tried everything I could just to grow a few inches. I guess that's when I realized how much I like food." A smile grew on Pit's face. "But during our last fight with the Underworld, when I was a ring, I decided that it was okay to be small. It really helps sometimes, you know?"

"Well Pit, that was certainly interesting." said a new voice.

"Lady Palutena?!" Pit cried. "You were listening in on me?"

"Of course I was." said Palutena's voice. "The fans think it's cute when you get embarrassed."

"Oh, COME ON!" shouted Pit indignantly.

"Don't worry Pit, I liked your story." said Palutena. "I thought it was sweet. Why don't you tell it more often?"

"It's embarrassing!" said Pit. "And Pittoo's the only one who deserves to hear it, seeing as we're sort of the same person and all."

Pit turned around and stormed off. "You know what?" he asked. "Forget I said anything. I'm going to go play Super Smash Bros."

Pit was eventually out of sight. Dark Pit smirked. "That was too easy." He said.

"Great job." said Palutena. "You win then, I suppose. I'll give you your five bucks when you come back in."

Dark Pit, feeling satisfied, relaxed his body. He had embarrassed Pit, and had gotten a little cash out of it.

_ Best bet I've ever made_ he thought. _Let's see what else I can do._


End file.
